2019–20 Copa Federación de España
The 2019 Copa Federación de España is the 27th edition of the Copa Federación de España, also known as Copa RFEF, a knockout competition for Spanish football clubs in Segunda División B and Tercera División. The competition began in late July with the first games of the Regional stages and will end in November 2019 with the national final. As part of the new competition format, the four semifinalists will join the 2019–20 Copa del Rey first round. Regional tournaments West Andalusia and Ceuta tournament Utrera was the only registered team and qualified directly for national phase. East Andalusia and Melilla tournament Vélez was the only registered team and qualified directly for national phase. Aragon tournament Eight teams joined the tournament in the 2019–20 edition. Group 1 Group 2 Final Romero Hernáiz |goals2=Chema |stadium=Pinilla |location=Teruel |attendance= |referee= }} Asturias tournament For this edition, reserve teams were excluded. This decision affected to Sporting Gijón B, Oviedo B and Praviano, that since this season acted as Oviedo's second reserve team. Groups were drawn on 23 July in a competition where format changed as all the knockout stage will be played at Estadio Santa Cruz, in Gijón. Group stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Knockout stage Final Dorronsoro |goals2=Velardi |stadium=Santa Cruz |location=Gijón |attendance=800 |referee=Valdés Díaz }} Balearic Islands tournament Only Ibiza Islas Pitiusas and Poblense joined the tournament. Final Lucas Gilardoni |goals2=Alejandro Forner |stadium=Nou Camp |location=Sa Pobla |attendance= |referee=Carballal Vales }} Basque Country tournament Canary Islands tournament Unión Viera was the only registered team and qualified directly for national phase. Cantabria tournament Teams qualified between second and ninth place in 2017–18 Tercera División Group 3 registered for playing the competition, except Racing Santander B as reserve team. The bracket was drawn on 4 July. Quarter-finals and Semi-finals were played in Santa Cruz de Bezana. Final |report=Report |team2=Tropezón |goals1=Vitienes |goals2=Fresno Jorge |stadium=El Malecón |location=Torrelavega |attendance=2,200 |referee=López Conde }} Castile-La Mancha tournament The Castile-La Mancha Football Federation announced the XVIII Torneo Junta de Comunidades de Castilla La Mancha as the regional Copa RFEF qualifying tournament. Final |goals2=Diego Manzano Basilio Jordán |stadium=Municipal |location=Tarancón |attendance= |referee=Pablo Pardos Matamoros }} Castile and León tournament Only Arandina and Real Burgos joined the tournament. Final |stadium=San Amaro |location=Burgos |attendance= |referee= }} Adeva Diego Abad |goals2= |stadium=El Montecillo |location=Aranda de Duero |attendance= |referee= }} Catalonia tournament Only Prat and Vilafranca joined the tournament. Final |goals2=Oribe |stadium=Sagnier |location=El Prat de Llobregat |attendance= |referee= }} Extremadura tournament 17 teams joined the tournament, consisting in a single-game knockout tournament. The preliminary round and the round of 16 were firstly drawn, and later each round was drawn independently. Final |goals2=Bella Javi Martín |stadium=Municipal |location=Villafranca de los Barros |attendance=400 |referee=Olivera Vázquez }} Galicia tournament For this edition, reserve teams were excluded and the winner will receive a price of €3,005. Final |penaltyscore=7–6 |report=Report |team2='Ourense CF' |goals1=Miki Rodri Alonso Germán Novoa (o.g.) |goals2=Renan Zanelli Adri Castro |stadium=Baltar |location=Portonovo, Sanxenxo |attendance=500 |referee=García Nesta }} La Rioja tournament Six teams joined the tournament. Final |goals2=Eloy Blanco Sergio Fernández Tamayo |stadium=Mundial 82 |location=Logroño |attendance= |referee=Khalid Glibi }} Madrid tournament Only Móstoles URJC and Navalcarnero joined the tournament. Final Álex González |goals2= |stadium=García de la Mata |location=Madrid |attendance=150 |referee=Nicolae Giurca }} Murcia tournament 6 teams joined the tournament. Two groups of three teams were established at two different locations, in the Gómez Meseguer field in Cartagena and in the Los Garres field in Murcia. Each match will last 45 minutes. The champions of each group qualifies to the final. Group 1 Group 2 Final |stadium=Bajo Guadalentín |location=Alhama de Murcia |attendance= |referee= }} Navarre tournament Only Cortes and Huarte joined the tournament. Final |goals2= |stadium=San Miguel |location=Olite |attendance= |referee= }} Valencian Community tournament 6 teams joined the tournament. Tournament will be played in three stages, the first with two groups of three teams, second with the semifinals being the group winners the local team and third the final in a neutral venue. Group 1 Group 2 Knockout stage Final |goals2=Fede Romero Jorge Cobo |stadium=El Clariano |location=Ontinyent |attendance= |referee=Jonatan González }} National phase National phase will be played between October and December with 32 teams (18 winners of the Regional Tournaments and 14 teams of Segunda División B). The four semifinalists will qualify to 2019–20 Copa del Rey first round. Qualified teams ;Best 14 qualified non-reserve teams from 2018–19 Segunda División B not qualified to 2019–20 Copa del Rey * Alcoyano (4) * Burgos (3) * Calahorra (3) * Castellón (3) * Coruxo (3) * Internacional (3) * Izarra (3) * Linense (3) * Murcia (3) * Sabadell (3) * Salamanca UDS (3) * San Fernando (3) * Talavera de la Reina (3) * Tudelano (3) ;Winners of Autonomous Communities tournaments * Arandina (4) * Arroyo (4) * Compostela (4) * Conquense (4) * Cortes (4) * Cultural Durango (4) * Jove Español (4) * Llanes (4) * Móstoles URJC (4) * Muleño (4) * Náxara (4) * Poblense (4) * Prat (3) * Teruel (4) * Tropezón (4) * Unión Viera (4) * Utrera (4) * Vélez (4) *(3) Team playing in 2019–20 Segunda División B (third tier) *(4) Team playing in 2019–20 Tercera División (fourth tier) Draw The draw of all the tournament was held at the headquarters of the RFEF on 20 September. Teams were divided in four pots according to geographical criteria. Each pot will play independently until semifinals: Round of 32 Mateo Ferrer |team2='Teruel (4)' |goals2=Adán Pérez |stadium=Nou Camp |location=Sa Pobla |attendance= |referee=Brian Díaz }} |report=Report |team1=Prat (3) |goals1=Moha Chabboura Javi Morales |team2='Muleño (4)' |goals2=Belando |stadium=Sagnier |location=El Prat de Llobregat |attendance= |referee= }} 15' Ander Franco |team2='Tropezón (4)' |goals2= |stadium=Tabira |location=Durango |attendance= |referee=Fernández Santesteban }} Edson Torres Adrián Socorro David Soto Diego Suárez |team2='Cortes (4)' |goals2= |stadium=Ciudad de Tudela |location=Tudela |attendance= |referee= }} |team2='Internacional (3)' |goals2= |stadium=O Vao |location=Coruxo, Vigo |attendance= |referee= }} |team2='Unión Viera (4)' |goals2= |stadium=El Soto |location=Móstoles |attendance= |referee=Lorenzo Torres }} |team2='Burgos (3)' |goals2= |stadium=Helmántico |location=Salamanca |attendance= |referee=García Padilla }} Mikel Yoldi |team2='Llanes (4)' |goals2=Pablo Prieto |stadium=Merkatondoa |location=Estella |attendance=250 |referee=Franco Llorente }} Rodri Alonso Josiño Hugo Sanmartín |team2='Arandina (4)' |goals2=Pesca |stadium=Vero Boquete |location=Santiago de Compostela |attendance=350 |referee=González Suárez }} |stadium=La Salera |location=Nájera |attendance= |referee=Hernández Andrés }} Toril |stadium=Vivar Téllez |location=Vélez-Málaga |attendance= |referee=Mora Correas }} Gabi Ramos |team2='Arroyo (4)' |goals2= |stadium=Iberoamericano |location=San Fernando |attendance=800 |referee=Pardos Matamoros }} Manu Molina Dopi |team2='Conquense (4)' |goals2= |stadium=Municipal |location=La Línea de la Concepción |attendance=707 |referee=Carretero González }} |team2='Utrera (4)' |goals2= |stadium=El Prado |location=Talavera de la Reina |attendance= |referee=González Oliva }} |penaltyscore=4–1 |report=Report |team1=Jove Español (4) |goals1= |team2='Sabadell (3)' |goals2= |stadium=Ciudad Deportiva |location=San Vicente del Raspeig |attendance=1,018 |referee= }} Round of 16 |team2='Calahorra (3)' |goals2= |stadium=Ciudad de Tudela |location=Tudela |attendance= |referee=Suberbiola Zúñiga }} |penaltyscore=3–5 |report= Report |team1='Poblense (4)' |goals1=Mateu Ferrer |team2=Prat (3) |goals2=Jordi Oribe |stadium=Nou Camp |location=Sa Pobla |attendance= |referee=González Peris }} |team2=Izarra (3) |goals2=Laborda Toni Yoldi Hinojosa |stadium=Tabira |location=Durango |attendance= |referee=González Crespo }} Hugo Díaz |team2='Móstoles URJC (4)' |goals2=Portilla Chupe |stadium=Helmántico |location=Salamanca |attendance=4,000 |referee=Manuel Casanovas }} |report=Report |team1='Compostela (4)' |goals1=Gabri Palmás |team2=Coruxo (3) |goals2=Antón de Vicente Sylla |stadium=Vero Boquete |location=Santiago de Compostela |attendance=500 |referee=Diego Valdés }} |team2='Talavera de la Reina (3)' |goals2= |stadium=Nueva Condomina |location=Murcia |attendance=6,000 |referee=Manrique Antequera }} |team2='Jove Español (4)' |goals2= |stadium=Nou Castàlia |location=Castellón de la Plana |attendance=4,000 |referee=Serrat Susi }} |stadium=Iberoamericano |location=San Fernando |attendance=500 |referee=Bote González }} Quarter-finals Winners will qualify to 2019–20 Copa del Rey first round. Ángel Sánchez |team2=Coruxo (3) |goals2=Antón de Vicente Mateo |stadium=Helmántico |location=Salamanca |attendance= |referee=Morona del Campo }} |team2=Tudelano (3) |goals2=Diego Suárez Obieta Soto |stadium=Merkatondoa |location=Estella-Lizarra |attendance= |referee=Ruiz Rabanal }} Chumbi |team2='Linense (3)' |goals2=Tomás |stadium=Nueva Condomina |location=Murcia |attendance=4,201 |referee=Javier García }} Semi-finals |team2='Coruxo (3)' |goals2= |stadium=Ciudad de Tudela |location=Tudela |attendance= |referee=Francisco Crespo }} Pedrosa Peque |stadium=Nou Castàlia |location=Castellón de la Plana |attendance= |referee=David Ferrer Collado }} Final |team2='Tudelano (3)' |goals2=Diego Suárez |stadium=Enrique Roca |location=Murcia |attendance=6,074 |referee=Morena Llorens }} External links *Royal Spanish Football Federation 2019-20 3 Category:2019–20 Segunda División B Category:2019–20 Tercera División